1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an adjustable, telescopic support. The invention is more particularly directed toward an adjustable telescopic support of the type having a mounting member slidable on a base member, the mounting member lockable in one of a number of selected positions relative to the base member. The invention is also directed toward a support mounted on a support post, the support post allowing various adjustments in the position of the support. The invention is further directed toward the support post per se.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
The support of the present invention is particularly useful in vehicles such as buses or delivery vans. A bus driver usually must have manually operable units close at hand when he is seated such as fare calculators; change dispensers; transfer dispensers; communication units; or the like. The driver usually brings one or more of these units with him to begin his shift. Usually the bus has a support location to receive the unit(s). However these support locations are usually fixed and what is a comfortable support location for one driver may not be a comfortable location for the next driver.